


No Matter The Path

by blanchtt



Series: An Exercise In Three Parts [3]
Category: Orphan Black (TV)
Genre: F/F, POV Second Person, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-15
Updated: 2017-08-15
Packaged: 2018-12-15 21:49:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11814861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blanchtt/pseuds/blanchtt
Summary: One night – any night – she’ll wake you slowly, fingers following the curve of your face tenderly, her gaze affectionate.





	No Matter The Path

**Author's Note:**

> Part three of the exercise: English.

 

 

 

 

 

One night – any night – she’ll wake you slowly, fingers following the curve of your jaw tenderly, her gaze affectionate. 

 

Some nights, it will be only to touch you, sleepily and full of love, your face under the tips of her fingers. And other nights, it will be to  _ touch _ you, the press of her thigh between your own, a quiet laugh. 

 

“Everything alright?” you’ll whisper, worried or coquettish, depending, and she will smile – shadowy in the darkness, yes, but you will know she’s smiling regardless, because she’s not coughing, pale, fatigued. 

 

The direction of her actions – hips against yours and a deep kiss, or your name followed by little words of love – will show you what to do next. Depending, depending – on her. On her who, whatever path you take, you will embrace in a kiss like you do every night before falling asleep. 

 

Because you love her, and she loves you, and you know that everything will end well, you and her.

 

 

 

 


End file.
